Since most cabinet shops and other carpentry related businesses operate on a job shop basis, as apposed to an assembly line type operation, the slant of most guides is solely related to accuracy and position of the groove or dado. This is understandable since subsequent assembly operations are completely dependent on these factors. However in these days where the owner and/or operator of the business is faced with competitive pricing and a scarcity of dedicated skilled personnel it is of the essence to make each operation as simple as possible including reducing or eliminating the need for any additional handling, measuring, and indeed thinking.